28 Sunstreakers Meme
by naboru narluin
Summary: or: Sociopathic Tendencies since 1984. Various fics/drabbles based on the LJ 28 Character meme. All this one shots are set in my Möbius Strip AU; other prompts will be posted as separate fics. - Implies slash, implies smut, don't like it, don't read it.
1. Naïve

**Title:** About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story  
**Continuity: **Transformers (G1 [Möbius Strip AU])  
**Warnings:** language, some violence  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe (Wheeljack, Hound, Mirage)  
**Prompt:** Naïve and Sideswipe (claimed by pax_athena on LJ)  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary: **Sideswipe tells the wrong story…  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of the appearing characters. I don't earn money with this story.  
**Beta:** ultharkitty

**Note: **Written for the 28 Sunstreaker meme.  
First, I really had trouble to write a naïve Sunstreaker, because in my head he is everything but naïve, so I had to find another solution and I guess it works.  
Thanks again to ultharkitty. The best beta reader that could have happen to me.

**Naive - About Sideswipe, who tells the wrong story**

Tired, bored optics hidden behind a cold expression looked out across the rec room, which was filled with the usual morning rush.

He truly hated night shift. This time there weren't even any Decepticon activities, which could have brightened his shift, and right now he would have loved to have slapped everyone for their drive and chatter.

Sunstreaker suppressed a growl as he grabbed his daily Energon cube and made his way out of the room. He had a feeling that the wrong word from the wrong mech would escalate into a disaster, and he had no intention of dealing with the consequences - not today, not this morning.

His plan was good, but the execution was interrupted by loud laughter.

"Hey, 'Streaker, come over here!" Sideswipe gestured towards the table where he was sitting with three other cackling 'bots.

Sunstreaker balanced the possibilities of a short talk and Sideswipe's temper and decided the latter one was the worse. A sigh escaped Sunstreaker's vocalizer as he dismissed the idea of ignoring his brother.

"What do you want?" he said, disregarding the other mechs, and not bothering to take a seat.

"Sideswipe told us an interesting story." It was Wheeljack who answered, instead of the red twin, a broad grin on his face. "You never told us you once were caught by the Decepticons."

"Almost caught!" corrected Sideswipe fast as he saw Sunstreaker's optics darken. "You know, the one time in that ugly base, back on Cybertron."

"Yeah, I remember. But I don't know why you're telling it and why you…" he gave the others a sharp glance, "are laughing about it."

"Ah, come on, it was funny. It's worth telling. Like the one thing with the helpless 'con waving his arm like this." Raising his arm, Sideswipe made a convulsive move, which let the others laugh and Sunstreaker grin eerily.

"You mean the one whose arm I ripped out and then ran like a turbofox? Yeah, that was really hilarious. Especially as I slapped him with it and he screamed like a femme." His smirk broadened, seemingly rather content with this memory. "Just… the spreading Energon was unnerving." He mused thoughtfully, and didn't notice the change of expression in the other mechs' faces.

Sideswipe imitated a human cough and warily looked back and forth from his brother to Wheeljack and the others. "Actually, I meant the one who got stuck in the malfunctioning door. When it slid shut and he was caught in it with one arm pressed to his body…"

Sunstreaker frowned. "That was just stupid - and boring. He didn't even fight back when I killed him." He shook his head in annoyance. "Whatever. I'm going to recharge." Three pairs of careful optics watched him when he turned around to leave without saying goodbye.

* * *

Sunstreaker was out of earshot when Sideswipe spoke again, laughing sheepishly. "Uhm, sorry about that. You know, he's kinda…" He searched for the right word, "naïve."

"Naïve?" Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "I'd call that insane."

"Or mad."

"And vicious." Hound and Mirage threw in their opinion.

"Okay, than he's viciously naïve. I mean, honestly, it's not that he does it on purpose."

Three mechs looked at him in disbelief, so he continued quickly.

"Well, being scary, not the killing and such… He's not scary on purpose… That's what I wanted to say…" Abashed, he scratched at the back of his helm. "Anyway, do you want to hear about the malfunctioning door?"

* * *

Thank you for reading. ^^


	2. Obedient

**Title:** About an order, which is ignored  
**Continuity: **Transformers (G1 [Möbius Strip AU])  
**Warnings:** some violence, implied slash  
**Pairing:** Prowl/Sunstreaker  
**Prompt:** Obedient  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Sunstreaker is not as obedient as Prowl wants him to be.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** ultharkitty

Note: Written for the _28 Sunstreaker meme_.

**Obedient - About an order, which is ignored**

Prowl let out an annoyed growl. He pushed Sunstreaker against the locked door of his office, and held him by his shoulders.

The yellow frontliner knew the Datsun could be aggressive, and before anything could be said, he slammed his forehead against the tactician's, who let Sunstreaker go and stumbled back. Ignoring the pain surging through his processor, he took the opportunity to strike back. Leaping forward, he raised a hand, ready to hit his superior when said mech dodged the attack.

Sunstreaker mumbled a curse as he tried to turn around, but he'd lost his equilibrium. He tripped, and Prowl dragged him viciously to the floor. He landed hard on his back, intakes hitching from the sudden change of position and Prowl's weight.

The tactician sat on his thighs and leaned over him while attempting to catch Sunstreaker's arms. The Lamborghini didn't give in so easily. Struggling to gain control over the situation, he grabbed one of Prowl's doorwings and scratched over it roughly.

A surprised gasp echoed within the room, and mingling with the sound of both mechs' panting vents.

Glaring at him with anger, and something else - something Sunstreaker knew all too well - Prowl caught Sunstreaker's hands and pinned them above his head. Sunstreaker felt a sharp sing where something penetrated both his palms and secured them to the floor, although he couldn't see what the Datsun had grasped so fast.

Energon split out, flowing over his fingers. The mixed sensations of pain and soothingly warm liquid along with Prowl's fascinated glance made him tremble.

"I said, stay down…!" Prowl's dark voice was near his audio sensors, letting his circuits tingle with pleasure.

Sunstreaker hid a smirk. "And I said, make me!"

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	3. Caring

**Title:** About a day, which doesn't matter  
**Continuity: **Transformers (G1 [Möbius Strip AU])  
**Warnings:** some implied violence, implied slash  
**Character/Pairing:** Prowl/Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Jazz (Hound, Wheeljack, Skywarp, Rumble)  
**Prompt:** Caring  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Perhaps Sunstreaker _does_ care about Prowl… But this is just a theory.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** **ultharkitty**

**Note:** Written for the _28 Sunstreaker meme_.

**About a day, which doesn't matter**

Sunstreaker was in a foul mood. He sat alone in the rec room, waiting for Hound, his patrol partner for the day. He took a small sip from his energon cube, and checked the weather forecast again. For now it wasn't raining, but the human meteorological office had broadcast a storm warning, including heavy rain and wind.

"Wonderful!" he muttered, voice hushed, but Bluestreak heard him anyway and came to sit nearby.

"What's wonderful?" the gunner asked with a smile, and Sunstreaker wondered if the Datsun was always in a good mood.

"The weather…" Sunstreaker answered sarcastically, and took another sip.

"Oh, why? What is with the weather? I mean, I was out until now and everything's alright. A bit dark, though, but it's winter, it seems to be normal on this planet. Wheeljack told me, the changing sunset and sunrise times are caused by a tilt of the earth's axis, or something. I think it's really funny to think this planet is wonky and…"

"Bluestreak…" Sunstreaker made a half-hearted attempt to stop the flow of words leaving Bluestreaker's vocaliser. He thought about mentioning Praxus and its Crystal Garden to stop the chatter, but Sideswipe was certain to find out, and he had no interest in dealing with his brother's anger.

"..and did you know, on the other hemisphere it's summer now. This is so weird. I…"

"Bluestreak, please…" Sunstreaker nearly begged. It was much too early for his CPU to process all these words.

"Uhm, Sunn…" Bluestreak bit his lip and began anew, knowing the yellow twin hated to be addressed by his nickname. "Sunstreaker, is everything alright?"

"If you keep your mouth shut, yeah, it will be! How can you be even so awake after night patrol?" Sunstreaker raised a hand fast. "No, Wait, I don't want to know!"

Bluestreak frowned. "Really funny… But hey…"

Sunstreaker growled quietly, but the Datsun ignored it.

"…look what I got yesterday!" Happily, he took a datapad out of his subspace and handed it to Sunstreaker. "I did six extra shifts, and gave a few lessons in shooting to get it. Cool, huh?"

Sunstreaker sighed, and skimmed over the pad; suddenly, his disinterest changed to genuine surprise.

"An official permission to densify high grade? From _Prime_?"

Bluestreak nodded, visibly proud. "Yep. You know, I didn't dare to ask Prowl. He can be so uptight, and high grade always is such a tender subject. But Prime was really nice, he just said I should do these shifts and lessons and maybe give him one or two cubes of it. Okay, honestly, the shooting lessons with Cliffjumper were a bit stressful, but perhaps he…"

"Do you even know how to make high grade?" Sunstreaker bluntly interrupted the monologue. He was sure that he wouldn't test any of the energon.

"I don't, but the permission isn't for me. I wanna give it to Sides."

"Well… fine. Whatever… I mean, why?" He couldn't hide his confusion.

"Uhm… Valentine's Day. It's in three days, and I thought it's a nice present, so…"

"Valentine's Day?"

Tilting his head, Bluestreak answered slowly. "You don't know? This human holiday every year on February 14th?"

"I didn't know." Sunstreaker replied indifferently. "Is it about this weird holy human again? What was so special of this guy? Did he catch a fish on this day a few thousand years ago? Or did he die or fly over a mountain or what?"

"I don't really know, but the day where one of their holy guys died is called Easter. They celebrate it with rabbits, though the logic behind that is totally lost on me…"

"Why do they celebrate his death with rabbits? Are they happy he's dead? Why do they even celebrate his birth?" Sunstreaker confusion and tiredness turned to annoyance. He had serious problems to understand the humans. "Nah… Who cares!" He spat, and glanced towards the rec room door. Hound still hadn't shown up.

A bit stunned by Sunstreaker's outburst, Bluestreak shook his head. "Actually, it's a day to celebrate love… or something. I have no idea what a Valentine is, though. But the humans give their family and loved ones presents and eat cake and chocolate or whatever it's called, and there're parades at some cities and… so on. You know, I think it's a kinda nice holiday and reason to have fun. Jazz and Blaster organised a party for the evening in the rec room. What do you plan to give Prowl?"

The last part caught Sunstreaker's attention. "Prowl?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know you didn't know about it before, but I might be able to help you with a present, if you want to. I don't really know what he lik…"

"Why should I give anything to _Prowl_?"

"Are… aren't you... I thought you're with him."

Sunstreaker raised an optical ridge. "What made you think that?"

"You two interface, don't you?" Suddenly, Bluestreak appeared to be uncertain.

"We do, now and then. So what? That's not a reason to give him anything."

"You're not… lovers?" The last word sounded cautiously as not sure which reaction it would cause.

"Lovers?" Sunstreaker laughed affectedly. "I wouldn't call us that. We interface, we have fun, he doesn't pull rank on me, I don't play hard to get - for him - but it doesn't imply it would _mean_ anything. It's not as if we care about each other, so why should I give him anything because of some stupid human holiday?"

Bluestreak nodded slowly. "Sure… Uhm, if you say so…"

The yellow twin gave him a wary glance. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… What if he gives _you_ something? And then you have nothing, don't you think he'll be disappointed?"

"This is Prowl, we're talking about. I hardly think he even knows how to spell 'present'."

"Yeah, certainly you don't …" Bluestreak muttered, and changed the topic. "Did you know that older human cultures had more deities than just one? The Romans for example had a god for nearly everything like the sea, the hunt or the sky! And they had a little angel like being with little wings and a bow that inspires love. It was called Cupid and if he had chosen a couple, he shot an arrow at both people's hearts and…"

"Don't humans die if they get shot at the heart?" Hound burst in, smiling, making the Datsun and Sunstreaker flinch.

Grumbling, Sunstreaker cursed inwardly; he can't have been awake if he hadn't noticed the Jeep approaching.

Bluestreak murmured. "Well, yeah, but it was an arrow of love so…"

"Seems a bit unproductive to me…" Hound commented, amused, but couldn't say anything more as the yellow twin got up.

"Can we go already?"

"Sure thing." Hound waved at Bluestreak, who did the same, and followed Sunstreaker out of the room.

"Sorry that I'm late. I had an appointment with Prowl about some Decepticon activity we might come across. I'll inform you on the road."

"Whatever…" Was the short reply. Sunstreaker hid a devious grin; he wouldn't say no to a few Decepticons on his patrol. He was looking forward to give them a few arrows of _his_ love.

* * *

On Valentines Day, everyone on the Ark was busy.

The rec room's redecoration began in the late morning, and there were only a few other mechs who, like Sunstreaker, weren't fond of the human holiday celebration. These mechs covered the shifts for those who were occupied with the preparations.

Prowl nearly stumbled over a stack of weird-looking decorative materials when he entered the rec room to search for the chief engineer. He greeted Sunstreaker with a faint nod, as he passed the table where the Lamborghini sat trying to ignore the events around him.

"Wheeljack, I need a moment." Prowl stated in a calm, stern tone. The Lancia looked up from the string of lights he was trying to untangle.

"What's it, Prowl? Finally got the Valentine's spirit and want to help us?" The vocal indicators flickered cheerfully.

"Actually, no. I'm having problems reading your writing." He handed Wheeljack a datapad. "And even though I'm not ignorant about science, I don't understand the complete capability of your space bridge jammer."

Wheeljack frowned, as though having problems deciphering his own writing, before he answered: "Oh, yeah, right. You know Skywarp's ability based on the space bridge, or vice versa, kinda, but it's a totally different dematter frequency of…"

"Please, Wheeljack, don't do a Perceptor on me. What does it mean, and please don't use any words like 'matter frequency' or 'stabilising wavelength'."

"Right, sorry 'bout that. It just means we can jam the bridge, but his ability's still active. I can try to build another jammer, though. But I'd need some time, and maybe a piece of his armour. His plating must have changed over all the millennia using his ability to dematerialise and materialise again and again. I bet there's an uncharacteristic…" he stopped when he noticed Prowls expression. "Well, yeah, I could build a universal warp-jammer, if it's that what you want to know."

"Thank you. Jamming their bridges is enough for now. Skywarp's ability certainly makes him a menace, but it can't be helped. And we've fought him long enough to know how to handle it."

"Yeah, but Ratchet would be grateful. It'd mean less damage to the 'bots."

Prowl let out a sigh. "Believe me; I would be grateful, too." With this, he gave Wheeljack a nod and left the room.

* * *

The sun set and the temperature slowly dropped, causing the water to freeze.

Sunstreaker cursed the icy roads, the changing seasons, and that conditions like this even existed on this planet. He had already lost his grip more than once, and drove slower than he wanted or was used to. Fortunately, he was alone on late patrol, and no one was there to witness his problems staying on the road.

It began snowing, and the wind blew the frozen precipitate across his windshield, blurring Sunstreaker's view. He couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, so he pushed his scanners to their maximum. This was the moment the Lamborghini began to think that he should have pretended to be interested in the holiday to avoid this shift and, furthermore, the weather.

He didn't even wanted to know what all these things the humans used to give the road more grip, did to his paintjob. He already felt a prickling, where the muddy salt-snow-sand mix splashed against his undercarriage.

He was so preoccupied whining about his paintjob, that he nearly missed the dark figure, darting through the sky, only noticing it when it dropped to the ground.

Instinctively shielding his energy signature, Sunstreaker checked the street's conditions and sped forward, nearly losing his grip as he did so.

* * *

Sunstreaker snuck, nearly soundless in the snow, to the place just off the road where he expected the crashed Decepticon to be. He didn't know who exactly it was, but they didn't block their signature, seemingly sure no Autobot would be on the road, so he knew at least their number.

A sudden flurry made it hard to identify which 'cons sat close to the frozen lake, but Sunstreaker guessed it was a seeker and one of Soundwave's cassettes, because of the seize difference. He hid behind a large boulder and listened in amusement to their argument.

"…and ya call yourself part of the elite trine?"

"Shut up, pipsqueak. It's not my fault my rudders are iced up! Do you have any idea how it feels to have a frozen back?"

Sunstreaker smirked and remembered the complaints of one of the Aerialbots when he nearly crashed because of the wind and snow, which had built a coat of ice over parts of his wings and tail.

"Oh, sure, Skywarp. Now it's the weather…" The smaller con muttered, his voice barely audible to Sunstreaker. The Autobot frowned and remembered fractions of the conversation from Prowl and Wheeljack, which he had overheard earlier.

"Mute it and help me get off this mess! Or do you wanna walk back to base?"

"I can fly, too, ya know!"

"Of course, together with the device…" The seeker stopped mid-sentence, and his gaze wandered to Sunstreaker's hideout. "Did you see that?"

"What d'ya mean?"

Both Decepticons spoke too low, and Sunstreaker couldn't understand them, but he already had a plan. A contented grin flashed over his face when he saw the smaller one walking towards him.

Sunstreaker recognized him as Rumble. The 'con came out behind the boulder, his optics visibly widening.

A mocking smile on his mouth plates, Sunstreaker spoke sweetly: "Hey buddy. Nice weather, ain't it?"

* * *

He didn't hobble, he just walked… slower.

It was the first thing that Prowl noticed about Sunstreaker when the mech entered the rec room; besides the copious amount of energon which covered the frontliner's yellow armour.

The second difference was a dark piece of… something held by the twin, which Prowl couldn't yet identify.

The music still echoed from the large speakers, but the activity in the room calmed, and there was hardly any mech who didn't watch the frontliner walking towards Prowl, leaving a trail of energon across the floor.

The reactions ranged from annoyance to confusion, and in Ratchet's case, confused annoyance.

The medic mumbled something unintelligible, drowned out by the music, before he looked, concerned, at First Aid, who was noticeably shocked by the unexpected sight.

Sunstreaker seemingly ignored the reactions and, to everyone's surprise, failed to pounce on Cliffjumper, who had made the kind of comment which usually incited the frontliner to jump on him.

When Sunstreaker came to a halt in front of Prowl, the interest of most mechs faded, and the Autobots went back to whatever they'd been doing before the interruption, although most kept an audio on the unusual pair.

"I assume that's not your energon?" Prowl said without greeting, surveying Sunstreaker and what he held.

"Most of it isn't. Got a few hits, but it's nothing serious." He offered a shrug and a confident grin.

"You should go to medbay." Trying to make sense of the situation, he glanced around, searching for Ratchet.

"Don't need to. Just wanted to make my report before I go to my quarters."

"Your report? Here? That's…"

Sunstreaker interrupted the tactician boldly. "I'm tired and I'm not in the mood for your paperwork. So you get the short form: I was on patrol, saw Skywarp and a Cassetticon trying to deliver whatever device to big Megs. I attacked them, because they seemed… a bit stiff." He chuckled softly at his own joke. "I don't know what's with Rumble, but I destroyed their weird device and battered the seeker."

Still confused, Prowl nodded. "That's… good."

"I tried to rip out a wing, but when I touched them, the 'con nearly went berserk, which was actually pretty droll. So I didn't get a wing, but an arm." Sunstreaker handed the piece of Skywarp's armour to Prowl, who took it, stunned. "It's quite fresh."

"I can... see that." The tactician said, and his optics tracked a drop of energon falling to the ground.

"Well, at least Skywarp won't make any problems for a while. I also managed to disable his warping device."

He nodded again, searching for words, but didn't know what to say, so he just muttered: "Good work…"

"So, now excuse me, I'm tired and I have some energon lines and a paintjob to take care of." Sunstreaker nodded goodbye and turned around, leaving behind a perplexed Prowl still holding the disembodied arm.

He sighed, exhausted. He was sure a bad processor ache was on its way when he saw Ratchet rush up to Sunstreaker, catching him just before he had the chance to leave. A few angry words were exchanged, before the medic grabbed the frontliner's arm and pulled him out of the room.

It was one of these moments, in which Prowl wasn't sure why exactly he was second in command of this mess.

"That's what I call a _personal_ present."

Jazz's words dragged Prowl back to reality, and he flinched. As usual, Jazz's logic was lost on the tactician, and he looked at him in bewilderment.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Well, a ripped off arm, apparently from a seeker, covered in energon, which is still dripping, I think that reflects Sunstreaker's personality quite well."

"I don't think this is in any way funny." Prowl muttered.

"I never intended to make a joke." Jazz's smile was far too cheerful; and when Prowl decided against a sharp comment in response, the saboteur continued. "And? Any idea what you'll give him?"

"Give what to whom?" This evening seemed to manufacture bafflement.

"Sunstreaker? He gave you a present. Don't tell me you don't want to give him anything in return."

"That's not a present. It's a Decepticon's arm!"

"What do you expect from Sunstreaker? A floral bouquet? So, it's from Skywarp, isn't it?"

Prowl's logic circuits burned and worked overtime, though again he didn't understand what Jazz meant. "Yes, and what should it tell me?"

"'Jack told me that he told you he'd need a piece of his armour to build another jammer, or something."

"I still don't understand. It's more a present for Wheeljack than for me."

"Primus! When 'Jack told you that, 'Streaker was in the room, too. Did you - maybe - say anything that makes 'Streaker thinking you'd… approve of a piece of his armour and a few Skywarp-free cycles" Jazz's tone had become resolute, and it occurred to Prowl that even the saboteur's bright manner had its limits.

"That could be. Most likely he did it for the Autobot cause." Prowl said, trying to find his own explanation.

"Sunstreaker doing something for the Autobot cause of his own account? Yeah, sure, whatever you say… Do you really think he threw himself at two Decepticons and the high possibility getting his paintjob scratched for the Autobot cause?" Jazz's softly shook his head, and frowned behind his visor.

Tired, Prowl stared back at the dripping limb, and a few thoughts rushed over his processor.

"I should probably… take this to my office…" He spoke, glancing at Jazz, who smiled again.

"Yeah, you probably should."

After a small gesture to the saboteur, he left.

He didn't notice the small look exchanged between Jazz and Bluestreak; the two grinned, knowing and content.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Exploring

**Title:** On Dying an easy Death  
**Continuity:** (G1, post-movie [Möbius Strip AU])  
**Warnings:** violence  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, a Quintesson (Ultra Magnus)  
**Prompt:** Exploring and Quintesson (claimed by ultharkitty)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sunstreaker explores a Quintesson ship and finds some fun…  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** **ultharkitty**, thank you so much! :D

Note: Written for the _28 Sunstreaker meme_.

-  
"Talkig"  
'Comm-link'

**On Dying an easy Death**

_Disappointing._

The organic parts broke too easily. Obviously, they were important for the organism, because the life signs began to vanish

Sunstreaker looked at the Quintesson in disgust. Most of the tentacles were already disassembled, and its metal body was leaking. He tilted his head. He shouldn't have gone for the organic parts first, but he hadn't expected that the crash would have weakened it so badly.

"You die pretty fast, considering you claim to be such a superior race…"

"Gha~h." A gargling was the only reply Sunstreaker got. He slammed his fist into the alien face again. He didn't know which one it was or what it represented, but it didn't matter, since the Quintesson seemed to be too feeble to move or to speak.

That was also disappointing.

The Autobot stared at the chaos around, abandoning his entertainment for a moment to do his job.

The Quintesson ship was in disarray after the forced landing, so to speak, and Sunstreaker could make out a few disks on the console. He took a step over the alien body, and trod on a still-attached tentacle. A muffled cry, which was more a whimper, was the result.

"Shut up." His tone was indifferent. He shot another glance over the instruments of the foreign-looking alien vessel, and pushed a random button.

Another disk flopped out of one of the slots, and the Quintesson squeaked loudly, almost panicking. Sunstreaker turned his head.

Smirking, he said, "Did I find something I shouldn't have?" He didn't wait for an answer, but stepped again on that tentacle, this time on purpose and with added force. "And you are the makers of the Cybertronian race? Very hard to believe."

Sparks flew over his head, where a broken cable protruded from the ceiling. It caused a rapid change of lighting in the room.

Slowly, Sunstreaker bent down. If the Quintesson still had control over its expression, it might have widened its optics in horror, but the possibility was nullified. One optic was ripped out and lay next to its face, only connected with a thin, single cable to that what was left of its visage. The other was somewhere inbetween the metal and organic mess, which was the former right half of the head.

"I'm curious… What might be in there…?" Thoughtfully, Sunstreaker tapped on the metal housing. "May I take a look?"

He smiled sweetly, earning himself another squeaking noise.

A tentacle coiled around his wrist, trying to stall him. He caught it, squeezing it hard before he ripped it out. The open wound leaked an unknown liquid, which covered his hand.

_Interesting._

Concerning its colour, it wasn't energon.

'Sunstreaker, report!'

It was Ultra Magnus' voice, stern and demanding, so very similar to Prowl's, only it wasn't.

'Complete mess down here.' He vented a sigh through his intakes, which could be heard over the com-link. 'I found a couple of disks and so forth. I will bring them with me.'

'Any survivors?'

Sunstreaker stared fascinated at his hand, where the dark grey liquid dripped down. He needed to clean it off before he left.

His gaze moved to the quivering body next to him.

'No.'


	5. Playing With Kids

**Title:** About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality  
**Continuity:** G1 (Möbius Strip AU)  
**Warnings:** language, some violence/action  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skydive, Slingshot, Fireflight, Air Raid  
**Prompt:** Playing With Kids  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Sideswipe, and an unwelcome training session with the Aerialbots, put Sunstreaker in a bad mood, and he takes the opportunity to blow off some steam.  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing.  
**Beta:** ultharkitty

**Note:** Written for the _28 Sunstreaker meme_.  
Old fic eventually posted. Thanks to **ultharkitty **for giving it a second look. *glomps*

* * *

**Playing with Kids - About Aerialbots, who are knocked down to reality**

'Hey, what's up?'

Walking along the silent corridor, Sunstreaker frowned as his comm-link opened.  
/What do you mean, 'What's up?' Where are you, Sideswipe?/

/Uhm… I guess I won't make it today. I'm kinda stuck in Wheeljack's lab./

There was a brief pause. /Okay, either you got caught at whatever you wanted to do in his lab, or you have a hidden death wish I didn't know about and are helping him, so?/

/Well no and… no. Like I said I'm stuck - in something… in Wheeljack's lab./

Sunstreaker stopped at his way to the training room in sudden confusion, but suppressed the urge to ask. He was sure he didn't want to know…

/Did you inform Prowl about your… situation?/

/Not yet. I thought that maybe you could…/

/No,/ he said, firmly. /Whatever mess you got yourself into, I'm not about to help you out!/

/It's okay, Wheeljack and Grapple are helping me already./

/…I meant informing Prowl./

/Oh…/

/Is there any risk you can get hurt or explode?/

/Nope, everything is safe, I'm just stuck…/

There was a growl before Sunstreaker continued. /What a pity!/

/You're ever so nice and worried about me./

/Of course I am./ Sarcasm rang deep in Sunstreaker's voice, which his brother skilfully ignored.

/That's what I wanted to hear, then you could…/

/No, I could not. Deal with him yourself. I have a meeting with some jets that want to get battered./ And before Sideswipe could answer, Sunstreaker closed the link and entered the training room.

* * *

When the door opened and Sunstreaker walked through, four Aerialbots stared at him curiously. He didn't bother greeting them, as he had never bothered to learn their names. For him, they were just a few other Autobots not worth his attention, especially as they were flyers.

Some ground bound mechs thought seekers and winged mechs in general were pretty and attractive - for him they were just a flying pest which needed to be dragged out of the sky as soon as possible.

Probably, he had been fighting them for too long…

Sunstreaker glanced at them silently, and tried to set them apart from each other. They were mostly white and red except one, who was darker, another had a black back, one was smaller than the rest and the last one looked incredibly stupid to him. He frowned, giving them nicknames in his mind.

"I thought there're five of you." If he remembered right, there was one that towered over the others, but it could have been Skyfire who had stood near them, he mused, when the darker one, actually called Skydive, but Sunstreaker called him "Wisenheimer", answered.

"Silverbolt excuses himself. He has a meeting."

He shrugged. "Whatever…"

"Where's your brother?" Slingshot asked, sounding quite impatient with the ordered exercises. "Shouldn't you and your brother 'train' us?"

"He excuses himself." Sardonically using the words of the darker mech, the Lamborghini raised an optic ridge and named this other certain Aerialbot "Snotty Brat". "He has a meeting with Wheeljack and Grapple and hopefully the medbay." If the last part didn't occur due to the lab incident, Sunstreaker would have made sure his brother would enter the medbay for leaving him alone with those brats.

"The medbay? What happened?"

Sunstreaker looked at Fireflight, the stupid one, who seemed truly worried, and dubbed him "Dullard" - this nickname-game really amused him. "He got himself into trouble, but I don't care. So, can we already…"

Air Raid was the last Aerialbot who had not received a new name yet, interrupted him. "Wait, when you're alone, then this training is useless, isn't it? You alone can't show us anything, not that we would need ground battle training…" He didn't finish the sentence as the other flyers agreed with mumbled comments and Sunstreaker just named him "Dumbaft".

He certainly was not in a good mood, and the reluctance of the Aerialbots didn't make it any better.

Without warning, he got his weapon from subspace and fired at the ground in front of the four flyers. They leaped away and fell silent.

"Listen! First: I don't like it either, and I have clearly better things to do than train some spoilt brats. Second: I know you certainly will never need experiences in ground battle, because it's utterly _impossible _that you ever get shot, you crash, your wings get bent or torn apart or ripped out or whatever you can think of. But it's okay, really, because we're just fighting Decepticons who are really nice, and I bet they will give you a hand if you eventually can't take off any more." He faked a smile. After his monologue, he felt oddly like Bluestreak, but it had the desired effect.

For a moment nobody said anything while the flyers exchanged wary glances, then Dumbaft spoke again. "But you're still alone, maybe we should wait, until…"

It was extremely hard for Sunstreaker not to pounce on the mech, and strangle him to near deactivation. "Believe me, I would love to wait until whatever happens, but Prowl will force me into monitor duty and I won't…" He paused as he got an idea and smirked. "Okay, let's make a deal. One of you can try to transform and take off into the air. If he succeeds, you can go for today, if not, you all do as I say." If they would agree to this, he could at least blow off some aggressive tension, which had built up the last few minutes.

Again the Aerialbots looked at each other warily, and Sunstreaker knew they were talking over their comm-links.

Suddenly they nodded, and Snotty Brat took a step forward. "You mean I transform, fly and you'll try to stop me, right? But no weapons!"

A hint of a thought about the fun ripping the flyer apart with his bare hands flashed over Sunstreaker's processor before he answered: "Yeah, I said so. And yes, no weapons. So, you'll try?" He surveyed the smallest one, and then glanced over the others.

"We can't fly in here," Wisenheimer said, "but Slingshot can hover, so he will try."

The other Aerialbots stepped back while the smallest stayed in the middle of the room, looking distinctly uneasy.

Sunstreaker hid a smirk. His circuits burned with the anticipation of finally being able to beat one of them. "Okay kid, bring it on."

The Aerialbot grumbled, irritated, as he started his transformation sequence and jumped into the air.

Now Sunstreaker was in his element. Eventually able to get to action, he pounced.

The flyer didn't even know what happened. He was not fully transformed when the Lamborghini rammed his fist into his abdominal plating. The pain still coursed through him as one hand grabbed his wing. Sunstreaker dragged him out of the air, and he landed on the floor. A pained hiss was lost in the sound of metal against metal when Sunstreaker kicked the grounded 'bot hard. Again he snatched a wing, this time with both hands, and threw the flyer through the room at the wall, next to his fellow gestalt-mates.

It was over much too soon for Sunstreaker's taste so he leaped forward. Moving fast, he raised his foot and pressed it against the throat of the dazed mech, and without thinking he took out his weapon again, aiming at the Aerialbot, who lay on the floor and groaned in annoyance.

"We said, no weapons."

"Oh, are you pouting?" he mocked the Aerialbot. "That's cute, now get back on your feet, we definitely have some training to do." Subspacing his weapon once more, Sunstreaker walked back in to the centre of the room and watched the others helping the grounded mech to stand.

He just was just warming up, and even if he would have to have a word with Sideswipe later about unreliability, stupidity and Wheeljack's lab, he seriously looked forward to the upcoming fights.

"And I don't wanna hear any complaints anymore, got it?"

Although they were still not willing to follow Sunstreaker's orders, they didn't say anything when they lined up in front of the Lamborghini. He was sure they would take every next opportunity to end this training, so it would be better to occupy them soon.

"I don't know what you already know about ground battle, that's…"

"We…" Wisenheimer interrupted Sunstreaker, but he cut him off with a wave of his hand and continued speaking resolutely.

"…_that's _why you're going to attack me first. Let's see what you're capable of."

"But you're alone and there're four of us…" Dullard looked at him with widen optics.

Sunstreaker frowned, he didn't quite see the problem. "So what?"

"Isn't that unfair?"

He eased his joints by stretching and rolling his shoulders.

"Yeah, of course it is." He shrugged indifferently. "But I won't hurt you badly. I don't wanna get into trouble with Ratchet. And we already said I won't use weapons. It's just me with my bare hands, so you should at least be able to get out here alive…"

The Aerialbots exchanged unreadable looks but their superior attitude about ground bound mechs suddenly vanished when they saw Sunstreaker cracking his knuckles. There was violence in his optics, which didn't seem to be part of the game.

"Okay, kids…" A smug grin adorned his face. "Let's play!"


	6. Naughty

**Title:** Access  
**Warnings:** violence, sadism, death  
**Continuity:** G1 (Möbius Strip AU, pre-war)  
**Characters:** Sunstreaker, unnamed Decepticon  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
**Summary:** In which a Decepticon regrets running into Sunstreaker  
**Beta:** ultharkitty

**Note:** Written for the _28 Sunstreaker meme_ Prompt _Naughty_.

* * *

**Access**

Hardly anyone would guess, but thanks to his brother's _proclivity_ Sunstreaker was quite good at hacking other mechs' systems. And unlike Sideswipe, many of them didn't like the digital pain.

Sunstreaker smirked, huffing condescendingly, as he looked down at the Decepticon on the ground. The enemy's face contorted in pain, joints locked in cramps, his fingers clutching around his own weapon.

Tilting his head, Sunstreaker accessed another part of the foreign processor.

"And now, fire…"

It caused the Decepticon's optics to widen in horror.

"…at yourself."

The other's hand raised, and a part of the Decepticon's programing tried to fight the command, but it was futile when the finger eventually pulled the trigger.

The shot was loud in the valley of metal ruins as it tore through his helm.


End file.
